Motorcycle seats, in particular those designed as seats for sports bikes, are comprised of a seat platform, which is provided with cushioning or padding and is covered with a seat cover. In most cases, the seat cover is a plastic material, which can become uncomfortable particularly during prolonged travel in certain climactic conditions, for example traveling to motorcycle rallies or on motorcycle tours, due to the accumulation of sweat in the areas in contact with the plastic. Coverings made of leather exhibit certain advantages. It is also known to cover the seat with a pelt such as lambs wool. These measures that lead to an improvement, however, cannot sufficiently overcome the problem of uncomfortable development of heat and sweat.